


Welcome to a Very Special Hell (Mogeko Castle Reader-Insert)

by jotblep



Series: Hellish Escapades [1]
Category: Mogeko, Mogeko Castle, Okegom, funamusea
Genre: ... Okay I MIGHT insert a bit of fluff, A slight bit of Defect Mogeko/Reader at a specific ending, A slight bit of King mogeko/Reader at a specific ending, A slight bit of Moge-ko/Reader at a specific ending, AO3 please im begging it's King mogeko with a small m, All Mogekos are male, Along with an additional bad end created by yours truly, Bad Ends Included, But other than that there are no canon relationships, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Intended for Younger Audiences, Other than Reader-tan constantly having to run away from Mogekos, Prosciutto Fairy is male, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader is NOT Yonaka, Seriously this is Mogeko Castle what do you expect, Some endings MIGHT get their own books but I’m not sure, Sporadic Updates, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Yonaka MIGHT make an appearance idk, all the relationships are platonic / hateful tho so dont get your hopes up, first fanfic, heavy spoilers, mentions of gore, no update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotblep/pseuds/jotblep
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a high schooler.Her name was (Name).One day, she took the train..."(Name) (Last Name), of age 18. The curious high schooler took the train home, and ends up at a surreal place with no way to get home. Stuck with unknown, horny creatures and the horrors of the castle, will she escape? Or will she have to dwell in this horrific place for eternity?[Mogeko Castle Reader-Insert Fanfiction]I own nothing but my writing. Mogeko Castle and its characters belongs to Funamusea / Mogeko / Okegom, and you belong to yourself.
Relationships: Defect Mogeko/Reader, King Mogeko/Reader, Moge-ko/Reader, Mogeko (Mogeko Castle)/Reader
Series: Hellish Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING
> 
> This fanfiction contains more than a few scenes of violence and grotesque imagery, along with sexual themes, VERY heavy spoilers, etc.
> 
> You have been warned.

...

"Hey, can't sleep?"

"....."

"Did you drink your medicine?"

"....."

"...I see."

"....."

"It's okay. I'm here."

"...I hope you get better soon."

"....."

"...Oh, I know."

"...I'll read you a story today."

"What kind, you ask?"

"It's very amusing, sad... violent, pervy. ...That kind of story."

"I think you'll enjoy it, too."

"....."

"....."

"Well then, let's begin."


	2. Running to Hell's Doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-tan oversleeps on her train ride home and arrives at a station never heard of before: Mogeko Station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> This fanfiction contains more than a few scenes of violence and grotesque imagery, along with sexual themes, VERY heavy spoilers, etc.
> 
> You have been warned.

A soft hum resounds throughout the empty train, your seat in the red-velveted chair warm yet mildly uncomfortable. Today's train was awfully quiet today, with barely anyone on it but you, the captain, a girl with lifeless eyes and a girl with flashy hair. Not like you were complaining, though - the silence put you at ease, and the lack of people made you think that this was going to be a comfortable ride. The train had departed not so long ago, maybe about fifteen minutes or so, meaning you've just gotten on it. The way to get onto the train? ...That was another story.

'Thank God I didn't miss today's train...' You thought to yourself, inwardly sighing out in relief and giving yourself a pat on the back. Long story short, you got distracted by an ice cream stand and could not resist to grab a cone or two, waiting upon the large line of customers and watching the queue thin down bit by bit, only to realize they've solded out. What's worse, was that it was WAY past your train's departure hours, so you had to rush over at full-speed towards the station, even bumping into a few people or more. Luckily, you were able to make it in time, and boarded the vehicle with three other girls. Which lead you to your current situation now.

'Okay, there's still a lot of time before my stop. Why not explore the train for a bit?' You mused, even though you knew well that you've rode on this train for more than enough times to memorize the exact layout of it. But still, you needed some form of entertainment for yourself. Life was so... ordinary for you, and you just wanted to have something a bit entertaining for yourself. Sure, you could always explore the other stations from time to time, but right now? It wasn't exactly a choice you could make.

Stretching your legs and arms, you stood up, a satisfying crack sound emitting from one of your joints. The spot you sat on slowly regained its form, and you noted to yourself to sit back when there's nothing interesting to do anymore. For now, your goal is to just find something to do, or listen to. Whatever it is to amuse yourself. Getting home was another thing you didn't want to think about for now. 

'Okay, time to explore.'

First, you checked out the doors. They were sealed shut, the only thing outside of it that could be seen through the windows was the scenery. A clear blue sky, with clouds scattered here and there. Birds flew by, and it showed an overview of the town you lived in. There were people of all ages - adults and teens walking home, teens and kids hanging out and just... having a fun old time. Without a care nor worry for the cold world we all lived in. 'I wished things weren't so... Complicated. Just wanna play and sleep till I die...' You mused to yourself, a melancholic expression crossing your features. Before you could continue to pan out, you shook your head. There were still things to do and check in here, so there was no need to focus on something you could easily return to later.

With that out of the way, there were two other things to do: explore the other part of the train, or check out the other two aforementioned passengers. You decided to go with the second choice, making a note to yourself to check out the two (not in a perverted manner, excuse you) and see what they were up to (despite neither of you knowing each other at all. Heck, you didn't even know their names - you just game them nicknames based on their appearances. Good job, you.).

Anyways, you walked over to the other section of the train. While walking, you found a small red pepper, just lying on the ground. 'A red pepper? Why would that be here?' You thought to yourself, squatting down and grabbing the thing, mentally thanking the Gods that today's ride was empty because you couldn't be bothered to hold your skirt up. ('May the chikans burn in hell for all I care...') Inspecting the fruit... there really wasn't much to say about it. It was small, red, and you bet it's spicy when eaten. Shrugging, you shoved the pepper into your skirt pocket. Maybe you could do something about it later.

The other half of the train was exactly the same as where you boarded from - pale peach walls strewn with several posters about whatever: advertisements for brands, calendars, posters, campaigns, 'beware of perverts' and the such. It made the bare cart a bit more bearable to look at, and you'd rather a colorful space rather than just one plain ol' wall. Under your feet was a carpeted floor in pale gray, muffling the noises of your footsteps. There wasn't anything interesting in here, so you decided to turn back.

Now, the two girl duo. You took a seat near them, the doors for entrance and exit becoming a gap between your seating position and theirs. Not too close, not too far. Just close enough to hear their conversation. Yes, this was called eavesdropping and could be considered a crime, but hey.

"Gah... I hate trains." The girl with lifeless eyes said in a low voice, her tone that of a complaining manner. "Don't you hate buses, too?" The girl with flashy hair interjects, staring at her with a questioning look. 

"Buses? Those are the worst," Lifeless-eyes says, "They're always so suffocating." She then groans, which causes her friend to ask, "Then what do you like?" There was a pause in between, before Lifeless-eyes answers. ".......... Bikes." Flashy hair scoffs, and squints her eyes at her answer. "Exhausting." "Agh."

'Then why are you even here...' You thought to yourself, sweatdropping a bit at the exchange. 'You two could easily have walked home...' You continued, scratching your cheek. After that conversation, the two just remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Defeated, you retreated back to your seat, the velveted surface sinking slowly as you leaned back onto the chair. There was nothing to do, and your stop was, what, maybe an hour from now? You didn't know, but you sure as hell knew that you just wanted to go home and do whatever. Like read, play a game, sleep...

Speaking of sleep, you were feeling pretty drowsy at the moment... Why not sleep? I mean, your stop IS a while from now, and that'd give you more than enough time to rest up and feel energized on your walk home. Besides, there wasn't anything else to do, and you've explored enough of the train...

Softly yawning, you lowered your head, and placed your hands on your lap. Feeling your stress and worries fade away, you entered a weightless sleep...

********  
**"Last stop... Mogeko! Mogeko!"**  


A voice blared through the speaker, with a bell ringing sound accompanying it. You jolted out of your sleep, immediately placing a hand on your heaving chest. You felt yourself panic, but you didn't make it last long. "Breathe in, breathe out..." You muttered to yourself, inhaling and exhaling, until you finally managed to calm your erratic breathing. "That's better..."

The announcer's voice sure gave you a huge shock, and basically just woke you up from your dreamless nap. And to think that that was probably one of the best naps you've ever had... It just had to be ruined. Oh well, at least now you could go home.

... Wait. Retracing your steps, you recalled that the announcer said something about... Mogeko...? "Mo... geko? What's that?" You asked to yourself, glancing around the train in search of someone-- anyone, who is on here. No one. Nobody's here, not even the two girls from earlier. 'Must have dropped off when I was asleep...'

"Wait, (Name), that isn't the point now!" You scolded yourself, pinching yourself on the cheek for your lack of understanding of this situation. You were stuck at some unknown station you didn't even know! And you knew damn well that this WASN'T on the map. It should've been there, and you should've memorized it, too.

"Okay, relax, relax... It's gonna be okay," You assured yourself but you knew that that wasn't enough to keep you at ease. "... I think..." You quietly added, wincing at your pessimistic nature. You wished that you could just find comfort from anything right now, but alas. Not even you could provide yourself some comfort. 

You look around once again. The door by your right was open, revealing moonlight that shone through the exit. Now mentioning it, every window and gap had moonlight shining through it, basically announcing that it was nighttime. You knew you overslept, but you didn't know you overslept for THAT long.

"At least there's an exit..." You muttered aloud. Sucking your fears up, you stood up, and headed towards the door. Muffled footsteps filled your ringing ears, and you were greeted by the cold air of the night. Dang, you really DID slept for that long. Huh.

First thing you saw upon getting out was a signboard. It seemed aged, and it lacked a map that was usually supposed to be present on it. You ran up to it, and began to read aloud. "'Mogeko'... Huh...? I've never even heard of this place before..." You thought to yourself in disbelief, squinting your eyes at the board to see any sort of hidden message in there. Alas, there was none. 

Sighing to yourself, you then began to really inspect your surroundings. There were vending machines and posters, small notes on the ground, too. Tall, barbed wire with holes here and there blocked you from falling to your doom, and gave you an overviewing sight of the place: a dark sky with barely any stars, and a dense forest. Not to mention the lack of artificial lights, attendees, plus sound... This place gave you the creeps.

"Okay, okay. I'm at some place I don't know, and it's night time. That's cool." You said to no one in particular, sarcasm dripping from your words. If anything, you felt like lying down onto the ground and hoping that life will whisk you away, but throwing in the towel this early... Nope, don't want that to happen. At least, not yet. "Well, nothing else to do than explore."

You headed right, passing by the somewhat worn-down vending machine. Stopping right in front of it, you stared at it. There seemed to be four options: "Shijimixed Juice", "Hemorange Juice", and "Sharkfin Juice", all for 100 yen. All of these flavors sound so odd yet interesting to you, as you've never heard of it before. Where they from another country or something? 

'There's no harm in trying, right?' You thought, grabbing your wallet and opening it up. 750 yen was present inside, and you were relieved that you still had money on you. You inserted a coin into the slot, and typed in the [Drink among the three]'s code. It accepts your order, and... Clang! A can of juice fell onto the tray. You crouched down, and grabbed the drink. It had a logo on front, with its name printed onto the can. Oddly enough, there was no nutrition facts, nor ingredients.

'Weird, but I'll drink it later. I'm not thirsty yet.' You pocketed the drink for later use, and continued on walking. "Not even a single attendant..." You spoke aloud, taking note at the lack of people in this area. A shiver runs up your spine, as you keep walking. "No choice but to keep going forward..." You saw a poster. Wanting some hints on where the hell this is, you approached it, and read its contents. "'Make peace with prosciutto.'" It said, your voice dubbing it.

"Prosciutto... What's that...?" You thought aloud. "Is it a food or some sort...?" With a bit of musing, you then sigh. "Well, no matter. Let's keep moving." You went on forward, your footsteps trembling as you kept walking. Holes on the fences of both sizes big and small were evident, and more posters were strewn. 'Red Pepper and Pasta Association! Now recruiting new members! Will you become a Pepperistian? Call for details! → 000-XXX-000' A poster said, its location close to a small hole in the fence. 'Red pepper's too spicy... But I'm down for some pasta.'

There seemed to be a scrap of paper on the ground. You crouched down, and picked the paper up. 'MUST GUIDE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS' It said. The over-capitalism of that letter gave you a shiver, as you rubbed your arms together to keep yourself from getting cold. 'Hopefully whoever wrote that isn't a pedo, or a perv...' You said, your footsteps clacking along the pavement.

New poster. 'The 1st to 31st of every month is Prosciutto Day! Eat prosciutto for world peace! Cosmic peace! Perfect serenity! The impermanence of all things!' It read. "That's just everyday, isn't it..." You thought with a sweatdrop, squinting your eyes at the nonsensical message. Again, walking. More holes on the fences, and two more posters. 'Big prosciutto sale! Big prosciutto sale! Big prosciutto sale! Big prosciutto sale! Big prosciutto sale! Big prosciutto sale!' The one said. 'All You Can Eat Gyoza ~800 Yen/Hour~ Enjoy a nonstop stream of gyoza!' The second one read.

You then approached a huge tunnel, seemingly growing dark to the point the other end was barely visible. A sign was hung just above the entrance, the words 'Mogeko Tunnel' engraved on it. On the ground was a small wrapping of... Was that food of some sort? You coruched down, and grabbed the wrapped packet. "'Prosciutto'", huh... So THIS is what those guys were talking about..." You spoke aloud, eyeing the slices of seemingly uncooked ham. You honestly thought it was some sort of deity, but turns out it was just THIS.

Placing the packet somewhere else for future use, you continued onto the tunnel, the temperature getting lower the more you cross through. You shivered, but kept going, until the temperature was finally the same as it was on the other path. Your surroundings changed just a bit, the now granite flooring beneath you replacing the concrete pavement from earlier. 

'Okay, new place... Let's keep going.' You muttered to yourself, nearly passing the poster that was right next to you. 'Wait, I gotta read this first.' "'Know thyham.' Are they referencing that prosciutto thing again?" You mutter out, staring at the poster. You dropped it, and kept going. Another poster. 'The cuckoo sings not; so kill it and grill it raw. That will sure show it.' It said. "That got dark real quick."

'Fire Safety Practice Meet! Let's set fires together! Participate at no cost! BYOFBP (Bring Your Own Fire-Breathing Powers)! ~Arsonists of the World~' "How fun... Wished I had my own fire-breathing powers." You comment, passing by the odd poster. Actually, come to think of it, all these posters were odd! They covered the weirdest topics, and are so random. 'Wonder who even put these up...'

There was another poster, this time a lot more cryptic. ''Round and 'round it and 'round it goes. Where does it stop? Mogeko Castle!' It read. Somehow, just reading that made you shiver, as you feel a presence watching over you. "Creepy..." You muttered, looking around to see whatever was watching you. Alas, there was none you could see, which made you even more weary. "Let's just hope that wherever this is, there's an exit..." You sigh, and continued walking. 

'3 km: MxxxKx CxSxxE' It read. The name was... oddly familia-- Wait. Retracing back from what you previously read, and to what you just read... In 3 kilometers, you'll get to 'Mogeko Castle'. "FINALLY! A hint!" You cried out in joy, jumping up, only to realize you probably aren't even halfway towards that place. "I'm still pretty far away... Let's keep going. Maybe I can find someone there, wherever this castle is." You spoke, and continued, saving the celebration for later.

'Got stiff shoulders, bad back? We recommend: P R O S C I U T T O ! ! !' "Geez, this is getting really repetitive now. Whoever these guys are, they sure do love pros-- whatever that is..." You mutter, kicking a stone away from your path. "Is it even a word at this point...? Pro-Pros... ciutto...?" You mutter out, struggling a bit with the pronounciation. Again, you've never even heard of this food in your life.

Suddenly, you heard rustling from the bushes, beyond the fence. Curious, you approached the hole in the fence, and peered out. Was it that thing you felt watching you earlier? Or was it just some wild animal? 

Suddenly, a dark unintelligible figure passed by you. Its bloodshot eyes pierced straight into your soul, making you cry out and lose your footing, tripping over your own feet and falling backwards. It then disappears back into the darkness, as you rubbed your pained bottom from the fall. "What... What was that?!" You cry out in fear, scooting backwards from the hole. What the heck was that?! Was that an animal? A person? Something?! You didn't know, but you sure as hell wanted to know what that... thing was.

"Okay, okay. Let's forget that ever happened. You still have to get home." You reassured yourself, standing back up and dusting off your skirt. That gave you a good scare, alright. For good measure, you peered back into the abyss of that hole. Alas, there was none. But surely you saw that, it couldn't have been your imagination...

Sighing out, you walked on, passing by some more posters, and a signboard. 'Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday are Prosciutto Day! Eat prosciutto! Delicious prosciutto!!!' One said. Another was a map, but you couldn't read it... Was it in another language? Another one had 'I WANT GYOZA' written in blood, making you shiver slightly. The sign said 'Mogeko Forest ⇒', pointing towards a seemingly deep forest with a dirt path. You took a deep breath, and went into the forest with haste, failing to notice the creature behind you...

"Man... How long do I have to go just to get to wherever this castle is...?" You mutter to yourself, squinting your eyes and glancing around to have a good feel on what this new place is like. It appears to be some sort of forest, with a dirt path ahead of you. The trees covered up the sky, giving little amounts of light for you to see. "Each place keeps on getting creepier and creepier... I'm getting the heebie jeebies..." You muttered to yourself, shuddering as you felt your forearms up and down. This was amplified by the fact that you just felt eyes bear into your very being, and the fact that... THAT happened earlier... You can't help but feel sca--

**ROAR**

"Huh?!" You cried out, instantly halting in your steps, taking frantic glances left and right to see what the source of that sudden sound. You came to a realization - maybe it was behind you. With this, you slowly turned around, and...

"...Eh?"

There was this small, yellow creature on the ground standing right (behind, formerly) in front of you. On its head are two, pointed ears, and on its back a thin thread-like tail that curls at the end. It has a (seemingly) innocent expression, with its eyes closed and mouth opened in the shape of an 'o'. It looked akin to that of a... cat? Fox? You didn't know, but it kinda looked like a combination of those two animals. And... it looked oddly adorable. Almost too cute.

"What... What is this?" You asked, crouching down to the level of this weird, cute creature. 'There's no way a growl like that came from this, right? Actually, what even is this?' You stared at each other (or, you assumed you did) for a bit, before finally speaking up again to think. "Plushie? Wait, no, that couldn't be possible." You thought aloud, before finally getting an idea on what it could be. "Oh, maybe a pet?"

A giggle suddenly sounded out from the animal(...?) thing. "Mogege!" It chuckles, causing you to lose your balance - again, might I add - and fall to the dirt. "DID YOU JUST LAUGH?!" You asked, out of confusion and surprise. "Mogege!" It repeated itself, confirming that it is a real thing and not just a sentient stuffed toy.

"Oh god, now it's talking!" You panicked to yourself, scooting away a bit from the creature. "Yeah, I can talk, moge." It responded, edging closer to you. It stares you for a bit, as you feel its eyes trail down and ogle at your... You blushed furiously, and cover up that area. 

"You're pretty cute, huh!!" It-- Well, HE (judging from the young child-like voice, that is) said, suddenly edging closer to you, as you scoot back, not even noticing the pebbles pricking your bum due to your current situation. "W-What?!" You responded, desperate to receive an answer- ANY answer, that can tell you what is going on. "High school girl, right?! Moge-tans love high school girls!!"

The 'Moge-tan' towers over you, his stare on you intense and somewhat... Needy... "Mogegegege..." He laughs once more, the blush on its face growing larger as beads of sweat accumulated on his fuzzy head. He then faces behind him, and yells, "Hey guuuuuuuuuuys!!!!" Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard, as a huge swarm of these 'Moge-tans' suddenly appeared behind him as the footsteps stop. You backed off once more, your eyes growing wider and wider in fear.

"Mogege!" One of them laughs, a blush on their cheeks. "Moge! Mogemogemoge!!" "Moge! Mogee!!" "Pant, pant... ❤ Mogege!" "Mogeeeee!!!" As they all blushed and laughed, they all slowly edged closer to you, all of which towering over your small, sitting stature. The amount of them against you was so, so overwhelming, to the point that your head just spins whenever you look at them. 

"You and Moge-tans... Wanna have fun?" The one from earlier - who you assumed was the leader - said, as you remained silent. "It's alright! ❤ We'll be gentle for your first time!" He answers back, in an attempt to coax you into doing... THAT, with them. "Right, guys?" "Yeah!!!!!!!!!!"

"..." You remained quiet, before finally letting out a shriek. You immediately scooted away, then finally got back up on your feet, and bolted off.

**Run, and don't stop running.**

And that's what you did. You ran, ran, ran, with all of your capabilities, and damn will you never look back. You will never stop running - you'll stop when you're dead, or when you've lost these horny freaks. The 'Moge-tans' were just behind you, their footsteps nearly in-sync with one another's as they tried to bring you back to their grasp. "Get back here! ❤" One said. "I'm gonna turn you into my personal slave if you don't stop running! ❤" Another says. You could practically feel the drool leaving their mouth and their heavy blushes as they said that, nearly causing you to puke in your mouth.

The chase went on for what seemed like forever to you, until you finally lost sight of them. For their short statures, they were actually really fast. Thankfully, you finally lost sight of them, as your sprinting slows down, and you finally come to a halt. You quickly turned around to see if they were behind you, and they weren't. A wave of relief washes over your body, as you bend down to your knees, panting and gasping for air. 

'I lost them.' You thought to yourself in your moment of relief, sucking up as much air as you could. "I... Lost them..." You sighed out, wiping the sweat that gathered around your forehead with the sleeve of your uniform. You then come to a sudden realization, as you jumped up. "I lost them, but now I'M lost!" You panicked, taking a frantic one over at your surroundings. It appeared that you were at the end of that forest path, marked by the lack of trees that previewed the sky full of stars. Ahead of you was a straight path, heading to god-knows-where.

"? What's that?" You muttered, squinting your eyes at the distant building. It appeared to be some sort of... castle? At least, to you, it looks like one. European-like, too. There seemed to be a few towers here and there, and a taller, larger tower whose roof was in the shape of those... things, earlier. A rush of emotions then washed over you: curiosity, excitement, and... dread. As much as you were excited that there was some place where you could stop by, but then again, it had the head of those... Cats? Foxes? Are those even animals? Hell if you know, but you knew damn well that you didn't like it.

"Well... There's no way I'm gonna go back THERE, especially with those yellow things chasing after me... And there's no other path, either..." You thought, rubbing your chin as you paced back and forth. "Phone's out of signal... No map... Just... Nowhere..." You paused, and grabbed at your hair. "What do I do?"

"Okay, okay- Just- Just calm down, (Name)..." You spoke to yourself, stopping yourself from panicking any longer. "You can't afford to loiter around and let those freaks catch up to you." You added, taking in a deep breath. "Breeeeeathe... Haaaaaaahhh..."

"Hooh. Okay." Now having calmed down, you can now think straight. "Let's just go on forward, and hope for the best. And hope that they don't come..." You mused, and began to move forward. The sky, even after all these disasters, still looked pretty, with stars twinkling in the sky and the moon shining bright to guide your way home. As much as you do want to stop, you had some danger tailing you. You don't want to risk your life and dignity like that.

You moved on forward, one aching foot in front of the other, your footsteps clacking through the still night. The feeling of being watched had subsequently been gone since that encounter, so you could at least calm for a bit after all that ruckus... Even so, you couldn't calm your racing heart. Not one single bit.

As you walked, you just so happened to step on something liquid-y. Hearing the small splash, you looked to the floor, and your face instantly pales in fear.

“B-Blood—?!” You shrieked, and instantly slapped a hand over your mouth. No, you can’t be a loud mouth - you’d attract unwanted attention. You suck in a deep breath, and let go of the hand over your mouth. You instantly regretted it, as the stench of blood gets to your nose, making you cover it up once more. ‘Gross… What’s blood doing in here, anyways?’ You thought, now walking, habitually avoiding the puddles as you worked your way through. ‘And lots of it, too…’

As you went on, the stench grows heavier and heavier, and the puddles become bigger and bigger. It finally came to the point where there was a body on the ground. A damn corpse. On the ground. Your face pales even more, and you feel like barfing. You shook your head, and covered your eyes, walking around the corpse. ‘No, no, no, no…’ You repeated in your head, trying to get rid of the image you just saw. But it just keeps still in your head…

‘I feel like I’m going nuts… Just, what is going on?’

As soon as the corpse was out of sight, you sighed out in relief, your hands now away from your eyes. ‘Why… Why was there a body…? Why did it come to that? Did someone kill it? … Who?’ You thought, rubbing your arms as you walked on. The puddles of red were now out of sight, and you were now approaching a new area, the path now turning into concrete flooring and concrete towers by the sides of it. A bit of joy sparks within you, now seeing that maybe, just maybe, this was the place you’ve been looking for earlier, as you hurriedly went through.

You were greeted by water and towers surrounding you, and two statues of… Wait, were those things on the statues the things from earlier?! The spark of joy then drops into your stomach, opening a hole of dread in it. The writings engraved on the statue read, “Mogeko Castle”, and as much as you did want to rejoice for that, the feeling of dread dwells within you. Sucking a breath, you went on forward.

You cautiously looked around your surroundings as you walked, your hands holding each of your shoulders in an overprotective stance. The sound and smell of running water fills your ears and lungs, your footsteps clacking against the pavement below you. The waters were calm and mellow, with nothing in it except one yellow thing…

Wait, one yellow thing?!

Your head instantly snaps towards it, your face pale in fear. It seemed to be just swimming in the waters, just mindlessly minding its own business. “..........” You stare at it. “..........” It stares back, its expression blank. You shook your head, and walked away at a brisk pace. You then reach yet another entrance, being lined with two statues again - one one on your right and one on your left. Another creature swimming in the water, this time laying down and appearing to be floating. “..........” You both stare at each other once again, before you broke eye contact with it, now focusing on what’s before you rather than what’s aside you. “Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.” The statues said, but you won’t listen.

Advancing more, not minding the creepy smiling statues at the very sides, you finally reached a circle. A waterless fountain stood in the center, six statues circling it. Unlike the statues, this fountain had an arm raised to the side, and its expression almost seems jovial.

First off, you decided to check the statues, to see if there were any hints. (Like your encounter with those freaks never taught you anything.)

“Ahh! Only look at Moge-tan! Aaahhhh!” One read. “I want more! Moreee!!!” A second one read. “Make Moge-tan angry, I’ll rip out your tongue, moge.” “You look delicious!!!!” “I don’t even care, moge…” “Sighhh… ❤❤”.

‘As expected, horny.’ You thought with a deadpan, glaring at the statues. Your expression shifts into your usual one, staring at the fountain that stood by the center. Based on what you’re looking at, it seemed to be made of marble. You peered in. It was… clean. No coins nor water or mess whatsoever inside - just empty. 

You fixate your eyes onto the words engraved. “Moge-tan is the best! Mogege!” It read, basically spelling the words ‘NARCISSISM’ in your head. “Whatever these… ‘Moge-tans’ are, they act like absolute kids.’ You thought, shaking your head, as you passed the fountain. You then reached a flight of stairs, two statues aligning the bottom. “You comin’! You comin’?” They said.

You climbed up the stairs, your foot in front of the other, your back slouched from all the movement. You reached… Another set of stairs, this time more wider. “Now’s the time to turn back!” The statues at the sides said. As much as you did want to follow them, you didn’t. Those freaks were back there! No way in hell are you going back!

Once again climbing up the stairs, you finally reached the end. A stone pathway, with a large, open door in front of it. Six statues aligned the path, greeting you with their sinister smiles. You paid no mind to the inscriptions, quickly approaching the door in front of you.

It was dark, and you could only see red peek out from where the light shone. It sucked all the air inside - you could tell it was chilly in there. It seemed to be quiet. Too quiet.

“Hello…?” You muttered out into the dark, attempting to move the gate. It was impossible - the gate was huge, and you were barely half its size. You sigh,stepping backwards, and tried to retrace what has happened.

“Okay, so I was sleeping, and then… I ended up here.” You started. “I went through an abandoned station, into a forest, and was chased by those ‘Moge’-whatevers.” You continued, now starting to pace, your talking getting quicker. “And now, I’m at this weird-ass castle, with nowhere to go to. How splendid.” You finalized, before taking in a deep breath, You spoke too fast, and now you were out of breath.

“Hoo… And- And now what…?” Your tone quivers, stopping in your tracks. You stared at the door in front of you, its mass size and dark interior setting fear into your heart. “Does anyone even live in this castle…? It feels too eerie…” You said, placing a hand on your chin, deep in thought.

“This… This should be the entrance, right? I-I can ask for help when I get in, and…” You stopped, as you heard a faint whisper that slowly grew into shouts, increasing in numbers. “Point of no return!” “You sure?” “Don’t you remember?” You could hear voices echo in your head, an unfamiliar yet so familiar voice voicing out their thoughts.

You…  
_→ Go Inside_  
_→ Give Up - Find Another Way_  
**_→ Wait a Bit_**  


… Took in a breath. You needed to rationalize yourself, and not just do something out of impulse. It did say that there was no turning back, so you had to think this through. But with everything that happened, it was clearly impossible to think clearly.

“This entire situation feels too surreal to be real… Is this a dream?” You asked, rubbing your arm. “If I go in there, will this dream end? Will I wake up?” You ask, staring up at the castle with a thoughtful expression. You haven’t even seen a human throughout your journey, what more about what lies inside the castle?

‘I took too much time thinking… I need to make a choice now.’ You thought, now remembering that you were being chased by those yellow things from earlier. If you entered, you could possibly be gone from those. If you didn’t, they might catch up to you, or something.

**You…**  
**_→ Go Inside_ **  
_→ Give Up - Find Another Way_  
_→ Wait a Bit_  


“Th-This is scary…” You thought, clutching your arms. “But… I need to get home…” You continued. “There’s no other way, and if this is the only way, I have to try…” You finished, peering inside again. “Would this be trespassing? … I’ll just excuse myself in.” You spoke, shivers running through your body, as you hoped that whoever lived in this castle would understand. “Be polite, and nice.”

“Um…” You sighed out, and finally entered.

“Pardon meee…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
> ← Story Time
> 
> NEXT CHAPTERS  
> → Bad End 0: "Everlasting Dream"  
> → Floor I: "Welcome to Mogeko Castle!"
> 
> I own nothing but my writing. Mogeko Castle and its characters belongs to Funamusea / Mogeko / Okegom, and you belong to yourself.


	3. [BAD END 0] "Everlasting Dream"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Reader-tan decides to look for another way instead of going inside the castle?
> 
> [ALTERNATE ENDING]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> This fanfiction contains more than a few scenes of violence and grotesque imagery, along with sexual themes, VERY heavy spoilers, etc.
> 
> You have been warned.

**You...**  
_→ Go Inside_  
**_→ Give Up - Find Another Way_ **  
_→ Wait a Bit_

".........."

... Took a step back from the door, and eyed at it skeptically.

".........." You glanced to your sides, and gave the gate another look. ".......... No, not going in." 

I mean, just look at the castle. The statues, those floating guys, and the overall feel the castle gave... It was like you were getting lured right in. And you were pretty sure this castle was associated with those... things from earlier. The ones who chased you, I mean. All the more reason for you not to go in. Plus, a castle to be here? While you were in a terrible situation? It was too good to ever be true. The castle basically screamed 'I'M SUSPICIOUS AS HELL AND EVERYONE WHO COMES HERE KNOWS THAT!', and hell no were you not falling for that cheap trick. Overall? No way were you gonna go in.

"I should try elsewhere... Maybe there's something else I haven't seen while walking." Stepping back from the door, you turned around, about to walk away, when suddenly, a faint sound filled your ears. It sounded like... footsteps? Slowly, they started to grow larger, the sound now being clear to you. Yes, they ARE footsteps, and YES, they were all in bulk. And NO, you couldn't do anything about it. Other than be frozen and stay in place, your knees shaking.

'No, no, no, no-- THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!' You thought, instantly hugging yourself in an attempt to protect yourself. But it was all hopeless - even if you tried to do that, you knew that you were doomed. 

And there appeared to you - hundreds and hundreds of yellow, pointed ear creatures. Circling you, surrounding you - barely giving you any space to breathe. You step back, your back hitting the now closed door behind you. "Oh my god..." You muttered, rubbing your arms up and down in an attempt to calm down and give yourself some support, even if it was futile. 

"Mogegegegege!! Found you, (Name)-taaan! ❤" One - assumingly the first one you met from earlier, giggles, a joyful and lustful expression present on its face. Your face instantly pales, your breathing starting to get erratic. "You won't get away this time... ♪" It said, eyeing you up and down with delight.

"N-No... No! Get away from me!" You shout, trying to swat them away, only to cause them to get even closer to you. This was a terrible scenario to be in, to be surrounded by these things, about to... do terrible things to you.

"Hahh, hahh! High school girl! Hahh, hahh!" One of them chants, drool clearly escape its mouth. "Hwhew, hwhew, hwhew..." "Oh! Oh oh! Getting turned on, moge!" "Hey, take a video. She's a sight to behold, heh!"

"Wh- How do you guys even know my name?!" You yell out, out of pure confusion and fear. "Huh? No real reason. Not hard for Moge-tan to know that." The leader replies nonchalantly, as if it were all just normal occurences. "Because we're... Mogekos."

".........." You could only remain silent, before you shakily inquired. "Mo... ge... kos..."

"Thanks for coming right to our home!" One happily pipes up, a smile on its face. "You must really want to have fun with Moge-tans! ❤ I'm so happy... ❤❤" Like hell you did! You just wanted to go home... Back to your normal life... Not in this cursed place!

"..... Hey, let's make this quick." The leader spoke in a serious tone. "I've built it up for so long, I can't take it any longer!!" "Yeah, moge....." One from the crowd spoke, agreeing with what the leader had said.

The leader of the Mogekos eventually steps forward, a lot closer to you than the rest of the Mogekos. "... Now, (Name)-tan. Play with us Moge-tans..." He spoke, tone sinister. "For a fun... fun..."

"Ev er last ing dream on our wed ding night." 

It then gets even closer to you, nearly puncing on you, as everyone does the same. "No... NOOO!!!"

The only thing that remained throughout the still forest was severe thrusting and a young girl's cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
> ← Running to Hell's Doorstep
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER  
> → Floor I: "Welcome to Mogeko Castle!"
> 
> I own nothing but my writing. Mogeko Castle and its characters belongs to Funamusea / Mogeko / Okegom, and you belong to yourself.


End file.
